Potato Mines
It has some puddles of water with a lawn with not a single blade of grass. Flower Pots are needed! Created by User:Lolzy593(Owner of Oshawhat? Studios) Appearance Info Sun: Start with 75 sun. Plants: Use Beach Peach to make more water tiles so you can fight with strong water plants! New Plants: *Flower Pot - let's plants get planted if your lawn isn't capable of growing plants! *Grinder Moss - Acts like spike weed but powerful (less powerful than spikerock) in water! *Beach Peach - adds water *Metallic Rose - defends and makes sun *Honey-Nut - Slows down zombies while chewing *Sweet Potato - Attracts zombies from other rows * Hot Potato - Takes away any water put down in puddles in a 3x3 radius (75 sun) * (Premium) Imitater - Copies any plant New Zombies: *Miner Zombie *Helmet Miner Zombie *Iron Helmet Zombie *Miner Gargantuar *Prospector Zombie *Mask Zombie *Microwave Zombie Last Line of Defense: *Small Mine carts Description Welcome to the dry mines of Potato Mines. Want a potato? c'mon down to Potato Mines where all the potatoes just sit there waiting to be claimed by YOU! named after it's founder Potato Mine, This place is the birth place of many Potatoes like Imitater,Sweet Potato and others!Potato Mines has NO GRASS but it has little puddles that wash up after nights of rain! Defend your brains and potatoes from those wretched zombies! Crazy Dave's Speech: Level 2-1 Crazy Dave: It smells like...potatoes? Penny: Welcome to Potato Mines. Crazy Dave: I want me a potato! Penny: Speaking of Potatoes, Here, potatoes are collected from underground. Crazy Dave: Can I use the pots? Penny: You can keep the one on your head but yes, we need Flower pots Level 2-4 Crazy Dave: I see puddles... I have the temptation to step on them Penny: Don't! Penny: We need those for water plants! Crazy Dave: What water plants? Penny: Grinder Moss? Crazy Dave: Oh okay Level 2-7 Crazy Dave:I think we need more water Penny:I will fix that problem with Beach Peach. Crazy Dave: I want sunglasses like Beach Peach's. Level 2-8 Crazy Dave: I smell a bad potato Dr. Zomboss: Prepare to face pickaxes of my miners piercing through your skull! Well, not through but hard enough to open a hole TO YOUR BRAINS! Penny: Try Hot Potato on all that water! Level 2-11 Crazy Dave: I heard Prospector zombies hate water but they like sweet potatoes Penny: I smell a plan! Penny: Use Sweet Potato to lure prospector zombies to water stopping their dynamite! Level 2-13 Crazy Dave: I find it crazy that sunflowers can't defend but wall-nuts can Penny: Time to prove you wrong! Penny: Say hello to Metallic Rose. Crazy Dave: I hate it when you have a point. especially when it's a thorn on a rose! Level 2-15 Crazy Dave: uh oh TOO MANY ZOMBIES Penny: It's time for mission sticky fingers. Crazy Dave: Do I have to get my Peanut Butter (Don't tell Peanut) Penny: N-no I'm trying to tell you that Honey-nut is ready for planting. Crazy Dave: Hurray! Level 2-16 Dr Zomboss:You survived? But how? Ugh dimwitted zombies! Prepare to feast your eyes on my new invention, The Mini Miner Minecarter! Penny: More like The Tiny Mined Crater. Crazy Dave: HA! Dr Zomboss. Shut it! Now prepare to get your brains CLAIMED! Level 2-16 (END) Dr Zomboss: Ha! I-It was just trick! Penny: Oh really? It's now a Tiny Mined Crater! Crazy Dave: You failed again! Dr Zomboss: I swear, NEXT TIME YOUR BRAINS WILL BE MINE! Crazy Dave: Ha! What a drama king Category:Areas Category:Daytime Areas Category:Areas with Water Category:Creations by Oshawhat? Studios